


Selcouth faery

by Tuliharja



Series: Old Magic, New Era [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, At least without my permission, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy, Fairy Royalty, Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Free Day Prompt, Hashirama is mage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mages, Magic, Mito is a Queen, Mito is fairy, Naruto Fantasy Week, One Shot, Priorities, Romance, Royalty, alternative universe, fae, fantasy prompt of choice, naruto-fantasy-week, naruto-fantasy-week 2020, selcouth faery, seventh day prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Sharing a moment with a faery and upsetting her afterwards might not be that smart, but then again, Hashirama couldn't help himself. He is, after all, the worst what comes to putting priorities in order. Yet he never imagined 'this'… Magic AU.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Old Magic, New Era [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Selcouth faery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to [naruto-fantasy-week](https://naruto-fantasy-week.tumblr.com) for seventh day’s prompt [“Knights, Dragons and Druids I Fantasy Prompt of Choice”](https://naruto-fantasy-week.tumblr.com/post/614769238299787264/2020-prompts).

Light played with the shadows upon her features as she moved down the long corridor. Every step and movement were extremely elegant and effused innocence.

The turn of her head. The smile decorating her lovely face.

His heart missed a beat as his vision was only filled with her and her loveliness.

Mirth filled her face as her eyes lit up. The sound of her laughter would be like wind chimes in a breeze: vivid and full of the world's mystery. Something that he had just started realizing bit by bit. Before her, he had been in a haze, expect for his dreams of peace. Only that had been as vivid and beautiful as her, yet they still seemed to pale in comparison to her.

While his dream of peace was full of sunlight, laughter, tints of green and yellow, she was like a will-of-the-wisp that made its own way while still emitting a warm and glowing light. Light that could be as deadly as flames that ate everything from its path if one wasn't careful with them. Yet unlike flame that could be tamed, she merely created the illusion she could be tamed.

He wasn't foolish enough to think he could tame a creature such as Uzumaki Mito. He could only borrow her at times and if he was lucky, she would stay with him to the early hours of morning, before disappearing on her way to the mist.

His mother's warnings rang inside his mind as he lifted his hand and managed to grasp to her kimono's sleeve. He knew it was only because of her that he had managed to even so much touch her. He didn't have any power among fae, even if he would have liked to. The only thing he could do was see, talk and at times persuade them to help him and his family. But nothing with faeries was free. Not even this moment as Mito stepped into his personal space. He could feel how his energy was almost sucked out of him when she pressed her cherry red lips to his own.

But he didn't care. Not if it meant he could spend little more time with her. Not if she would share her thoughts and wisdom with him. It didn't matter how much she would take from him; he would gladly give her everything and more, even without her asking.

And she knew it. It was obvious from the way she pulled him into the pillar's shadow and gently pushed him against it. It was obvious she was in power as her twinkling eyes watched him carefully. It was such a turn on for Hashirama as his breath hitched lightly when she started to undress him. Normally a man would do this to a woman, but she wasn't any ordinary woman, nor he was ordinary man. While she was royalty among the fae, he was powerful mage. It was almost ironic: here they were, embracing each other. Because anyone who handled magic knew not to get too deep into the matters of the fae. It could be deadly.

Still, Hashirama didn't care. How could he, when Mito's eyes were fixed upon him? When she was chanting his name and marking him hers? How could he possibly turn down such a woman, despite the fact his mother's and brother's warnings rang inside of his head? His world shifted and melted into pleasure as he cast away his inhibitions.

The colors became brighter, bursting with light and energy. Every detail around them was sharper and clearer. Then he saw it. He saw his dream as clearly as if he had already achieved it: a peace between all races. It was beautiful.

A tear slipped from the corner of his eye. His breath hitched once again as his focus came back to the face of woman he had fallen in love with. Only now he could see her concern as her brows knit together with both anxiety and worry. It was obvious why she was like this. He knew it, yet he also knew apologizing would be useless if he didn't mean it. How could he, when he truly wished for it?

The shift in movement front of him made him reach out. A dry voice he barely recognized as his voice breathed out a plea that came in the form of a name: "Mito."

He knew she knew what he meant. Don't go. Please, don't go. Yet she was already pulling away quickly. So quickly, he could barely keep up with her.

Pain shot through his spine, making him stumble and hit the ground. His bones ached. His whole body ached as if all the warmth that he enjoyed had been taken away, which was true. Gone was his lover. And only because his own foolishness. After all, it was obvious what he would put first if he had to choose. He would always choose his path toward peace before anything else. Even if it would break him.

A bubble of muffled laughter escaped his throat. It sounded almost like a whimper of 'please', yet he didn't have any right to make such a request. Not when he had once again made it clear where Mito stood.

And because of that, he hated himself. Disgust, hatred, and something dark lifted its ugly head within Hashirama as his fist slammed against the hard tile underneath him. Gone were the colors and light feelings. Only these dark thoughts accompanied him. Sometimes he hated himself so much, it would have scared even his own brother away. Brother, who was feared and despised by many, while in reality Hashirama himself was the monster among his family. He was only much better at hiding it underneath his sunny smile.

It was all fake and ugly. Just like the tiles where his tears hit. The tiles were old and scratched. No one would think those were exceedingly beautiful once upon a time.

He wasn't old yet, but he knew his time was approaching its end rapidly. He could only interact so much with a faery and hurt them deeply without paying the heaviest price from it. Yet he didn't blame her. How could he? If he had done that too, then he would had been the lowest among the low. He wouldn't have had even deserved to live anymore.

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head as he told himself to get a grip. People were already waiting for him. People who cared about him, despite the fact he didn't deserve their care and love. It was all because of his front. If only they had known what he was…surely, they too would had left him, like an old, discarded toy.

His muscles and bones protested as he finally stood up, only to freeze. In front of him once again was a vision of extreme beauty. But it wasn't his dream.

"Mito," He breathed out, his voice vulnerable. A shiver ran down his spine, leaving him to shake slightly as Mito approached him once again and pulled him into a tender hug.

The shaking stopped along with the feeling of aching pains. It all disappeared in a moment, thanks to her. It puzzled him, making him wonder why she had returned. After all, he was only a foolish mage with too of a big dream.

But once he saw her look, he understood.

Snot and salty tears started to pour from his nose and eyes, making his face red and eyes puffy. But he didn't care. He didn't care, despite the fact this glorious creature front of him pulled slightly apart. After all, he probably looked utterly disgusting and disheveled. Yet she stayed, weathering his storm of emotions. After he calmed, she made a flick of her hand and a handkerchief appeared.

It felt warm and soft, just like its owner as she cleaned his face. But she had cleaned more than just his face: she had cleaned him completely with her love as Hashirama understood the reason why Mito kept returning again and again despite the fact he always ended up hurting her. She loved him. It was both crazy and wonderful.

But because of this, he felt even worse. He really didn't deserve her, no matter what angle he looked at the situation. Once again she surprised him by placing her finger to his lips and shushing him. It felt as if she could read his thoughts and was telling him to stop thinking such dark things. After all, in the end it was Mito's decision.

As this realization dawned to Hashirama, fresh tears came to his eyes. But before he could shed them, he let out a hiss of pain. He didn't dare to move as Mito's teeth pierced his skin. Only once she pulled away did he dare to move. His fingertips touched the skin, only to realize it didn't feel like a hickey but instead like a marking. Confusion settled upon his features as he gazed at Mito.

There was teasing look in her green eyes as she tilted her head coyly, before giving him a fleeting cheek kiss. His vision was met with thousands of rose petals, leaving him standing alone in the outside corridor. Once again Mito had left, yet not without reassuring him and marking him as fully hers by a permanent mark. It could be only that: the mark of the fae.

It made him flush slightly as he knew that if he would so much as glanced at anyone other than Mito, there would be hell to pay. After all, the faery mark was a powerful marking that was like a curse in a way. No one, except the faery who had made it, could remove it. It would stay with him until he would move from this time to the eternal one.

But he didn't care about that as he started to walk down to the corridor while caressing the new mark on his skin. While the mark could be seen as a curse, it could also be seen as a promise of love. In reality, it was little bit like a wedding ring, only so much more. It would bring protection to him from fae less than Mito herself while also making his life longer. The only downside that he could really think of was the fact Tobirama would lecture him for letting himself get so familiar with a faery. Faeries were known for trickery and mischievousness, after all.

Hashirama still couldn't bring himself to worry that much as he felt like his spirit had been lifted to new heights as he returned back to other common people, leaving the mystical land of fae behind.


End file.
